Forgotten Vows
Forgotten Vows is a Bakugan Fan-Fiction by Valentin 98 explaining some key background information of the Original Helios Celestial (the protagonist) and the Matrix Dimension. Unlike Valentin 98's other Fan-Fictions, it does not feature Valentin as a protagonist. Chapter 1 A tall man walked slowly as he reached the enormous gates to the huge portal that led to Matrix Abyss. He looked up at them and lifted his right hand. It glowed sapphire blue for a moment, and so did the gates. They vanished as always. There was bright light, and looming over the man was the portal. It stretched out all the way to Matrix Abyss - his current destination. The man's name was Celestial, and was no ordinary man. Perhaps it was because he was a Bakugan in a human disguise of how he would look like as a human. Celestial's grimace grew bigger. He was always grimacing, and never smiling. His eyes, a sapphire blue right eye and a dull maroon red eye, however, twinkled with excitement - and fear. Fear of what he was going to see today. Celestial slowly stepped toward the portal, thinking about what he was going to see. Seconds later, he found himself about to step inside the portal. As he stepped in, a flashback entered his thoughts and mind. The flashback was an unexpectedly happy one. Celestial immediately got up as a being clad in white approached him. "How is she?!" demanded Celestial. "There were some complications in the birth, my lord, but she and the child are fine," assured the being, who was at that time another Bakugan in their destined human form. "Can I see them?!" Celestial had exclaimed, appearing frantic. "Of course, my lord! I'll come with you, as I should," chirped the being. Celestial immediately dashed out of the room he was waiting in, and was followed by the other Bakugan. As Celestial strode into the room where he was expected to be in, his mind was racing faster than the speed of one of his lieutenants in Bakugan Form. He entered the room. His wife, his Queen of the Matrix Bakugan, was sitting up on a medical bed and was clad in white as well. She had a sheet over part of her, and held a small bundle in her arms. And she was smiling warmly. Celestial smiled back and approached the queen of the Matrix Bakugan. He had sat down on the side of the bed and said "We finally have a child." The female Bakugan nodded. "A girl." Her smile grew wider. "What should he name her?" Celestial gasped, then smiled, and finally thought for a moment. He then realized that the name should be something good, something memorable, something...happy. "Gioia," he said. "Joy." The flashback that had pierced his mind faded from his thoughts until the next time he remembered that day. Celestial realized that he had a tear coming from his left eye - his "good" eye. His right eye was also fine, only it symbolized something unstable that Celestial was cursed to have - possibly forever. Celestial leapt onto a patch of grass as he emerged from the portal. Matrix Abyss, he thought. He looked around. Matrix Abyss was a huge area of lush forests and of lakes on a huge land mass held up by several massive stone pillars - over what was an actual abyss. Below the abyss was the underwater domain of one of Celestial's many siblings - Octavius. Celestial began to travel toward the edge of a cliff. As he did, he had another flashback. A few years had went by. Gioia was now five, and Celestial and his wife were as happy as ever. The rulers of the Matrix Bakugan sat on their twin thrones, talking to Celestial's siblings, the Matrix Siblings, about the latest news concerning their dimension. Gioia was being watched over by Celestial's two utmost servants - the silent twins Orichalos and Extirpate. They quietly watched over Gioia as she played with her dolls, which resembled the Bakugan forms of the Matrix Siblings. Celestial had decided to take a moment to watch over his daughter. Suddenly, one of Orichalos' hands darted toward Gioia. Forgetting where he was for a moment, Celestial was about to cry out a warning when he realized that Orichalos was tickling the little girl's stomach. Gioia laughed and gave Orichalos' arm a hug. If Orichalos looked surprised, he did not show it. He would not be able to anyway, since he and his twin were always seen in those armor and masks of theirs. Celestial quietly sighed in relief. He knew he was being too protective, but as the first of his royal siblings to have children, he knew it was his responsibility to be a good father for his daughter. At least he had his wife and two of his most obedient servants at his side, as well his siblings. "Is something wrong, Celestial?" asked his queen. She laid her arm on his and smiled at him. Celestial also felt warmth from his wife's smile. "No dear, everything is alright," he had assured her, and put his hand on hers. Celestial stood near the edge of the cliff now. He looked upset the sky and began to glow in a deep purple color. Suddenly, his glowing shape grew and grew, and changed shape as well. In Celestial's place now stood Celestial Helios, Celestial's Bakugan form. Both were the same being in the same body, only "Celestial Helios" was Celestial's Bakugan name. Despite this, he was still called by his true name. Celestial took several steps back - and ran toward the edge. He suddenly found himself diving into the abyss below, where his destination lay. Seconds later, he was hurtling down head first into the abyss, and attempted to get their faster. He felt a presence nearby him, and suddenly the form of one of his generals, whose Bakugan name was Matrix Mutant Taylean, was also hurtling down into the abyss headfirst. "Hello, Master. I saw you pass by, so I decided to accompany you. Of course, I will stop if you like," he said. "No...it is alright, General. I could use some company," replied Celestial smugly. At this, he had a third flashback. More years went by. Celestial's hands were on his sitting wife's shoulders as they watched over Gioia, who was in her bed asleep. She was ill with a sickness so unknown that not even Octavius could identify it.Celestial was standing over his wife and daughter, looking gravely concerned. He and his queen turned their heads as they heard a door open. It was Octavius. In his human form, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and was always smiling. He was also Gioia's favorite uncle. Right now, however, he was not smiling. Octavius strode over to the bed and looked up at the couple, still unsmiling. "I don't understand what's happening to her," he began. "She seems grievously ill, though I don't know with what." "Can you help her?" asked the queen of the Matrix Bakugan softly. To the relief of the two, Octavius nodded. "I will try my best, and I will keep trying. Fortunately, no one else is ill with this sickness, and I do not believe that this sickness is contagious," assured Octavius. The couple nodded their heads. Octavius looked down at Gioia and sighed. "So young, and yet so ill. I wonder what-" the sound of the door opening interrupted Octavius, and he looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The couple turned their heads again and gasped. A being clad in pale light blue armor and a purple cape had entered the room. He wore a helmet connected to his armor that was the same color of it, and had six thick red slit-like orbs, three on each side of the face, on it. The newcomer approached the group what appeared to be cautiously. "Lord Matrix," said Celestial grimly. "Hello, Celestial," said Matrix, Lord of all Matrix Bakugan, and perhaps the only non-Bakugan inhabitant of the Matrix Dimension. "My Lord Matrix," muttered Octavius, bowing slightly. "Do not worry, I am only here to help...as always," said the Matrix in his monstrous voice. Celestial also believed that even though Orichalos and Extirpate rarely spoke, Matrix himself was far more terrifying than the twins combined. Matrix studied Gioia, and Celestial thought that he had seen some of the Matrix's red slitted orbs for eyes twinkle. Was it sympathy or sadness, or perhaps both? Celestial could never tell. Matrix moved closer to the girl and continued gazing down at her. "Poor girl...so young," growled the Matrix to himself. Celestial's wife then spoke. "Can you help her?" she had asked. Octavius just stared at her. Celestial's gaze darted toward his wife. "I can try. I can die...heh," responded Matrix. This answer had shocked the couple and Octavius. "Master? Are you alright?" Taylean's question had snapped Celestial back to where he was. He could hear water rushing as they got closer to their destination. "Get ready," growled Celestial. Taylean nodded and began to flap his wings. Celestial activated the half organic and half mechanical turbine permanently attached to his back and began to levitate. Both flew down into the water. Once underwater, the two caught the small shape of the Subaqua Fortress, which was Octavius' underwater fortress. As Celestial swam beside Taylean, he had a fourth flashback. Screams. Crashes. Celestial raced toward the room Gioia was bring held in. Simulacion and Regicide, another one of Celestial's siblings, we're already there. "We tried to open it, but-" began Regicide, but Celstial cut him off. "Did you try breaking it down?! Obviously not!" roared Celestial. His hand form a fist, and glowed as it collided with the door. CRASH! The door broke into pieces as Celestial had nearly threw himself into the room. What he saw shocked him. The medical bed was torn and battered to pieces. There were tears and holes in the wall. Chairs and a table lay on their broken legs in pieces. In the center of the chaos was the teenage Gioia. Celestial noticed with shock that her right eye was sapphire blue, while the left eye was dull maroon - just like the condition that appeared on Celestial's eyes several days ago. Gioia looked straight up at Celestial and screamed in fury and pain. She then hurled herself at him as someone in a dark blue cloak threw themselves at Gioia and knocked her away. "Octavius?!" exclaimed Celestial, recognizing the cloak. When the cloaked figure looked up at him, Celestial gasped. "Octavius...is that you?! What happened to your face?!" Octavius' face was so grotesque that it was it was hard to describe it. However, he now had six eyes in total on his face, three on each side. That was when Celestial realized that there was a closed eye on the center of Octavius' forehead. "It's nothing. Just the result of a failed...experiment," replied Octavius. His voice also seemed different. Suddenly, Gioia threw herself at her father. Celestial looked up and saw his daughter's face twisted into one of rage and anger. He could detect sadness from it as well. Gioia screamed in his face and lifted her unclenched hand. She was about scratch at his face when Celestial felt Gioia go limp. She was suddenly lifted up by Simulacion. Regicide stood over Celestial on the left, and helped his eldest brother up. "It must be the sickness..." muttered a voice. It was Octavius. "It must have driven her mad, Celestial...I'm sorry to say this, but there is only one way to help her and keep havoc like this from occurring at her hand until she is cured..." continued Octavius, voice trailing off. Celestial then had found himself sobbing in rage and anger. He knew this way. And it was a cruel one. Celestial suddenly found himself and Taylean at the entrance of the energy dome that surrounded the Subaqua Fortress in order to keep water out of the stronghold. Minutes later, they were inside, and in their human forms - or rather, Celestial was, for Mutant Taylean had decided to stand guard of the entrance. Celestial was now waiting for Octavius in his brother's study. As expected, Octavius came. He wore a dark blue cloak, and used a blue staff with a late diamond between two thin bars on top of it as a cane. Octavius' entire body was draped by the cloak, and the hood of the cloak had spread a shadow that completely covered his face - except for the seven gleaming red eyes that blazed on it. "Octavius," growled Celestial coldly. "Hello, brother," greeted Octavius warmly. "Why the cold greeting as always?"Celestial snarled. Octavius laughed. "Really now? Are you going to growl like a savage fool, or are you going to see your daughter?" asked Octavius innocently. This made Celestial's snarling grow more terrifying. Octavius appeared to be taken aback and said "Very well than. Follow me, as always." He left the study, with Celestial at his heels. Minutes later, both were climbing down a hidden staircase. They entered a room with the door of the cell in it.Celestial growled as usual at the sight of that door. "For the hundredth time, are these arrangements really necessary?" demanded Celestial. "Well, for the hundredth time, unless you want her to go on a devastating rampage, be my guest," retorted Octavius. He strode toward the cell, taking something out of his great cloak as he did. He produced a small key and stuck it into the lock of the door. He twisted the key and the door opened. Celestial had another flashback as he strode toward the door. Celestial, Octavius, and Matrix sat by themselves in a room locked from the inside. The room was also made soundproof by Matrix so that no one else would hear the secrets the trio had to share. "Are you sure erasing everyone's memories of Gioia and my queen will be sufficient in helping both?" asked Celestial hesitantly. Soon after Gioia had went mad, Celestial's wife had fallen ill because of the shock and sadness created by what happened to Gioia. Ever since, she was bedridden. "I sure - or rather Matrix is sure," replied Octavius. "Well, I don't like it..." muttered Celestial, who actually did not enjoy this idea at all. "I do not either, Celestial...but it is our only option," said Matrix. He leaned over and put an armored hand on Celestial's human shoulder. The hand was strangely warm, as usual. "Does everyone include me, Octavius, and the rest of our siblings?" asked Celestial. Matrix shook his head. "No. Only you two and I will remember the two until the time is right. Until then, you, Octavius, and the other siblings will not be allowed to have any other natural children, and mates in the case of your siblings. This is because this illness may have something to do with yourself, Celestial." "Are you saying I caused all of this?! How dare you?! Why would I create suffering for my family and my people?!" roared Celestial, getting up. Matrix waved him down. "I did not mean that you purposely created this chaos, but his illness may have something to do with your genetic code," he said. "Hmph," growled Celestial as he say back down. "You shouldn't worry about me getting a mate, Matrix - my face will make sure I do not," joked Octavius. However, Celestial could still sense the bitterness in his brother's words. Matrix nodded. "So it is agreed then?" "Yes," reasoned Octavius. "Yes," agreed Celestial, though reluctantly. A week later, Celestial had entered the very same room he was in now. Octavius had opened the door and cleared the way for his brother. Celestial walked up to the door and strode into the cell his precious Gioia was held in. The flashback ended as Celestial had entered the room in reality. He looked around. The room was light by a small lamp on a table near a bed. There were also some shelves with books and another table. Other than that, the room had no decor. Celestial noticed the figure in white lying almost curled up on the floor. With her long flowing brown hair, Celestial knew she was his daughter Gioia. Gioia was wearing a white skirt and white boots on the lower half of her body, showing part of her thin bare legs. On the upper half of her body, she wore a sleeveless shirt that exposed her bare stomach. Gioia lay with her hands close to her face, her eyes half closed. One eye, the left one, was still dull maroon, while the right eye, however, was sapphire blue like before. Gioia's mouth was open a little. Celestial approached his daughter and knelt down. "Gioia?" he said, softly whispering her name. Gioia's eyes slowly closed, and suddenly fully opened. She looked up at her father and slowly lifted the upper part of her body up, still gazing into Celestial's eyes. Celestial slowly lifted a hand to lay on his daughter's cheek. As he touched her face, Gioia gave a violent shudder and suddenly grabbed Celestial by he wrist. She then immediately bent the wrist and Celestial heard a snap. Celestial grunted in pain. The pain did not come from his broken wrist, which now immediately healed itself, for he was nearly immortal and could not feel pain. The pain came from the fact that it was his crazed unfortunate daughter who had just broke his wrist. Gioia then threw herself at her father, knocking him over. Celestial grabbed her by the wrists and to his own surprise, threw Gioia off himself and into a shelf. Gioia hit the shelf with a sickening thud, but immediately got back up, if not slowly. Octavius suddenly darted into the room and pointed his staff at Gioia. The staff's gem glowed, and a beam of blue energy erupted from it and hit Gioia, surrounding her. She then slumped forward, unconscious. "Celestial, I think you should leave," said Octavius coldly. Celestial got up and slowly left the room. Seconds later, Octavius also strode out of the room, and silently closed the door. Using the key, he locked it and then turned to Celestial. "I'm so sorry, Celestial," whispered his brother sadly. Celestial howled and buried his head in his arms, thinking about how unfair life was to his natural daughter. Category:Valentin 98